Ryuk (Our Truths)
) |species = |gender = Male |death = |intelligence = 6/10 |inquisitiveness = 10/10 |initiative =9/10 |empathy = 5/10 |kills = 7/10 |rank = 6 |possessed = Misaki Miyamoto Haruki Kiryu |eyes = }} .}} Ryuk is a Shinigami featured in Death Note: Our Truths. He is the only Shinigami who possesses multiple humans during the course of the series. Personality Ryuk's personality is the same as in . If anything, he is somewhat more bored and somewhat more apathetic than he was previously. He seems to be at his wit's end at the start of Our Truths, but once he goes to Earth, his obsession with apples and fun returns. Ryuk obeys the laws of the to a respectable degree. When faced with a potential punishment for stealing Jakkuran's Death Note, he quickly returns to the Shinigami Realm without even attempting to talk his way out of the problem, showing his maturity. History Death Note: Our Truths Justice Arc In the first chapter of this arc, Ryuk was shown languishing in boredom in the decaying Shinigami Realm. It was precisely at that point that he found a Death Note with a white cover near the portal. Then, another Shinigami named Raght lied to Ryuk by telling him that the Death Note Ryuk found had belonged to the now-deceased Baloucher. In actuality, the Death Note belonged to Jakkuran, although it was unclear if Raght intentionally deceived Ryuk about this or if he was simply mistaken himself. Ryuk then went to Earth with the Death Note, intent on using it to alleviate his boredom. Once again, he chose Japan as the location to begin his search. In the town of Saitama, he entered a high school where he found the class discussing Kira as both a history and philosophy class. During this class, Ryuk became focused on Misaki Miyamoto, whom he thought would be the perfect . He later placed the Death Note in her backpack, and she discovered it while doing homework at her boyfriend's house. Misaki eventually tested out the Death Note on a criminal, but was so horror-struck by the man actually dying that she later committed suicide (attempting to do a double-suicide with her boyfriend). After she died, Ryuk came to possess Misaki's boyfriend, Haruki Kiryu. Ryuk was surprised by how similar to Light Yagami Haruki was, and he gave the boy a few history lessons about the previous Kira. However, there was much Ryuk could not tell Haruki: namely, that the Shinigami Raght was possessing Keen. In general, Ryuk was lazy; he frequently requested apples from Haruki. However, he did explain the rules of the Death Note if Haruki asked about them, and he seemed to, in general, be impressed by the boy's ambition and wit. He was particularly impressed when Haruki killed 60,000 criminals at once, and when Haruki proved that the Death Note can be used to control people whose names are not written in the notebook itself (something which Ryuk himself didn't even know until Haruki proved it). Death Note: Our Truths Truth Arc In the first chapter of this arc, Ryuk was confronted by Jakkuran, who revealed to Ryuk that the Death Note he had given to Misaki and Haruki actually belonged to Jakkuran, not Baloucher. Embarrassed and afraid of punishment, Ryuk apologized to Jakkuran and quickly returned to the Shinigami Realm, leaving the other Shinigami to continue possessing Haruki. Ryuk did not appear in the story again after that point, except in one scene in the final chapter where he reflected upon Haruki from the Shinigami Realm. Trivia * It is not clear if Ryuk knew that Raght was possessing Keen, as he makes no mention of the other Shinigami in the first arc. But due to the way he becomes quiet in the presence of Keen and does not want to go to England with the man, it appears possible that he remains in contact with Raght to at least a minimal degree during the Justice Arc. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:KidVegeta Category:Death Note: Our Truths Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Canon Character Category:Canon Respecting Category:Male